Attention Whore
by Deidara Crack Remix
Summary: Sasuke is perfect. Scratch that, he's everything anybody could dream of. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he bathed in everyone's admiration. Naruto's a new student with only one thing on his mind. Sasuke. NaruSasu, Yaoi, M for sexual content and lang
1. Chapter 1

This is another story that I decided to do out of spur of the moment. I'm actually suffering from severe writer's block and can't think of shit for my current stories, so I'm writing this to make myself feel better…

**I think this story is actually pretty hilarious and very much like 'His and Her Circumstances' since that is all I've been watching in the past few hours.**

**Summary: Sasuke is perfect. Scratch that, he's everything anybody could dream of. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he bathed in everyone's admiration. Naruto's a new student with only one thing on his mind. Sasuke. NaruSasu, Yaoi, M for sexual content and language. **

**Attention Whore**

Sasuke's life was perfect. He had everything: good looks, charm, talented in pretty much anything he attempted, intellect beyond any normal individual, money, had sophisticated friends, a high-class and respected family, and a girlfriend who could be considered the prettiest girl in all of Japan. Yes, this was the life of a dream. Sure Sasuke was spoiled and yeah he was an asshole, but he was the asshole that everyone wanted to be.

That's how it was meant to be.

"Sasuke, you should get up before you're late to school," an elder voice spoke, lightly shaking the bundle underneath the covers just enough for him to come back into the world of consciousness.

He made a very unattractive noise, before throwing the covers angrily off and onto the floor, sitting up to glare at his maid. She wasn't fazed, being with the young Uchiha boy for most of his life made her pretty much immune to the promises of death his eyes gave her.

"Hurry and dress, breakfast will be waiting downstairs," she said with a smile. He grumbled, seeing the women scurry off without a care in the world and suddenly felt the urge to throw a blunt object at the back of her head, but, that need soon faded, along with the notion of just going back to sleep in spite the elder woman's words.

Mumbling something incoherent under his breath he reached down to scratch the small pubes curling at the top of his boxers, letting a short yawn seep through his pink lips.

Ah yes, Sasuke Uchiha was definitely the epitome of perfection.

* * *

Walking down the hallways with Sasuke was a privilege most weren't blessed with. Honestly, the guy was a walking trophy, shining with gorgeous looks as other students seemed to be worshipping him in blind admiration. Did Sasuke mind? It would be a lie to say he hated it. It would be an even bigger lie to say he wasn't bathing in pure delight at having these fools bending backwards just to please him. This kind of attention was the type of thing he fed off of.

Of course, he'd never admit any of that, in fact, he was more than content on being seemingly indifferent about it. But, inside he was bowing with such bold arrogance at those admiring looks people tossed at him like roses. To anyone else, this might seem a bit sickening.

Really, it was sickening.

So Sasuke Uchiha always felt good when walking down the familiar hallways of his school. And yes, this was _his_ school. Hey, you can't blame him for being conceded, he was an Uchiha and being an Uchiha made arrogance a given trait. How was he supposed to act when given such appreciated treatment? The people loved him, and he knew they did. Yes, he was hungry for attention, and he was not ashamed of this in the least.

Then, why today was he frowning with such discontent?

He shoved his hands in his pockets with a grunt and glared down the hallway making sure that his path was clear and anyone who dared step in his way saw the threat of death in his eyes.

He was pissed, no he was furious! Why did everybody seem to be avoiding him like there was something more important than him? There was nothing more important than him! Seriously, what the fuck! He's never gone a day without walking into school and immediately being surrounded by fans. Today there was…nobody! What did he do wrong? Is there something on his clothes? Did he not comb his hair right? Did he forget to brush his teeth? Does he STINK? Why the hell are they staying away from him!

After giving himself a quick check in the bathroom only to discover that he was fresh and just a gorgeous as he'd always been, he stalked to his first period finding his way to the seat farthest from the front and plopped in it angrily.

He let out a deep breath. He really needed to calm down. This was getting to be a bit ridiculous. Okay…deep breaths…in…and out. This could all be just some sick prank or something right? I mean, how could they not still love him? He's….he's Sasuke Uchiha for God's sake!

"Hey," he felt a soft peck on his cheek for a moment, knocking him out of the inward battle inside his head and forcing him to look up to the sight of a pink haired girl smiling in front of him.

"Hn," he grunted, looking away from his bubbly girlfriend. Honestly, the girl was more trouble than she's worth. She's annoying, needy, and doesn't know when to shut the fuck up! But, he deals with her because it brings more attention towards him when he's dating the hottest girl in…well… in the region. But that really didn't matter now. Just seeing her now was pissing him off. She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows in discomfort before taking her seat beside him.

He huffed and let his gaze set on the door. There was still another ten minutes before class started and there were only about four people in the classroom (including him and Sakura). There were a few faint screams that could be heard down the hall that caught his attention. He blinked and looked over to Sakura who was twirling her hair in between her fingers in pure ignorance.

"What was that?" he asked in a low voice. At the sound of his voice her head snapped upright and she blinked over towards her brooding boyfriend with a smile. The urge to roll his eyes was hard to ignore, but he settled on keeping his mind on the familiar noises of his fellow students (familiar because he'd heard those same noises from his many admirers the day before).

She blinked again and looked from side to side, finally registering his question before answering, "I donno, I think there's some new student," she shrugged and took her eyes off the raven only to drift them off into space.

"New student?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off the door now and settling with glaring at it with pure evil intent.

"Yah, some European guy; at least that's what Ino says," she smiled, still messing around with her hair except this time she decided to pull out a compact mirror and fix up her already perfect face.

So, some European bastard is trying to steal his fans away, trying to steal _his_ school. The nerve of that smug piece of garbage! Sasuke seethed angrily, fisting the end of his desk, threatening the wood to snap in between his clutches, wishing it was this so-called "New Student's' face in his hands right now.

He growled lowly as he made up his mind, finding it to be the best solution to his problems. He was going to annihilate this fan-stealing bastard once and for all. He smirked at the thought of possibly shoving the mysterious man in front of a moving bus, or maybe tying him to a train track. No matter how childish he sounded right now, he really didn't care.

Evil delight swam through his body as the bell rang. Homeroom was finally beginning and the remainder of his classmates poured into the class.

Yes, he would not be beat. Not by some intruder entering his territory.

* * *

After homeroom things went pretty smoothly for the raven devil. He noticed that many of his fellow students still swooned at the sight of him passing, and the pompous smirk that threatened his lips was hard to keep at bay.

Although, there were many that almost seemed to have forgotten he'd existed all for some new kid who he hadn't even seen yet! He'd tried numerous times to find the European bastard, but every attempt at getting a glimpse at this guy failed miserably. Honestly, he was beginning to think that this guy was just some made up figment of his imagination, but he was then brutally reminded of the truth when one of his former fans would completely ignore him.

He sighed, feeling a bit worn out with all of his searching. It was now lunch and he was damned if he'd spend it walking around these godforsaken hallways once more in search of this soon-to-be-annihilated moron.

Ditching his girlfriend and her annoying (as fuck) friends, he went over to one of the vending machines and bought a few bags of chips and a soda before heading up to the roof. Ah yes, his beloved spot. The place where he could get away and think (most preferably about ways to kill his new found rival), but aside from that, nobody usual went to the roof to eat. He hadn't understood why, he'd always found it peaceful and relaxing. But either way it worked out in his favor.

As he finally approached the door he swung it open, balancing his drink and chips in one arm as he did so. He looked up after kicking the door shut only to be met with deep blue eyes staring back at him with shock. He gave the blonde a similar expression, not used to seeing other people come up here, but that look was soon wiped away as he settles with glaring at the blonde.

"Hey," the other spoke after a long pause.

"Hn," he grunted, not caring for the other's reaction to his blatant rudeness as he made his way to the railing.

The other simply cocked and eyebrow, wondering if he'd said something wrong. He shrugged, he wasn't too accustomed to the Japanese ways yet, but he was sure he had nothing to worry about. Though he was grateful that the other hadn't acted as the others he'd previously met did. So many people came up to him, and they were all speaking so fast! Honestly, how did they expect him to understand what they were saying? It all just sounded like a bunch of noise to him. His Japanese wasn't bad, but fuck if he knew what they were saying.

He sighed. This guy seemed to be different, not only that but he was extremely attractive. He'd never seen someone look so feminine and yet so manly. It was enticing. He wanted to get to know him; if anything they could be friends, though that thought was thrown out the window completely when he realized just _how_ attractive this guy was. If they became friends, he didn't know how he'd be able to keep his hands to himself.

"Hey," he said again without thinking and took a seat next to the raven. The other just chose to continue to devour his bag of chips. The blonde grinned and inched closer to him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"None of your business," the other responded, thinking the question was as stupid as this guy must be. He was clearly pissed, could this guy not see that he wanted to be alone?

"I guess that's fair," he decided and leaned back against the railing. He looked back at the other and raked his eyes over his body. Scratch his earlier statements; this guy was drop dead gorgeous. It was a wonder what surprises were hidden under the light fabric of his school uniform. He grinned at the thought of discovering them.

"What?" the raven snapped finally, tired of the other's gawking. Normally he would just brush it off as a normal reaction to seeing how truthfully gorgeous he was, but for some reason this guy just pissed him off. And it didn't help that the blonde was just as gorgeous as himself, if not possibly…better looking? Hell if he'd ever admit it, even to himself, but the mere sight of the other was seriously ticking him off.

"Just looking." The other said slyly, his tongue rolling lazily with each word. "Am I bothering you?" he asked, and Sasuke turned to him fully to pin him down with a glare.

"Yes, actually, I'd prefer it if you left," he nearly spat out and the blonde couldn't help the amusement showing on his face.

"But wasn't it _you _who came here and bothered _me_? It's just rude to kick me out when I was here first," he reasoned, the grin never leaving his face.

Sasuke was fuming now. How dare this…this…smug bastard contradict him! How dare he! Who the hell did he think he was! He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. Today was not the day to get on his nerves, especially when it's this Greek God wannabe, stuck up, prick who thinks he can do and say whatever he wants. Hell no! "Fuck you," he growled and settled with that as a successful comeback. He laid his chips down, feeling his appetite quickly fading and looked over to gaze out at the sky. Anything was better than looking into those annoyingly blue eyes.

There was a short silence. "So how old are you?" the blonde asked, feeling the need to hear more of that orgasmic deep voice once again. Hm, he'd like to hear that voice choked up and begging for him to move faster and harder and…

"Excuse you," said deep voice snapped, breaking him out of his musings.

"How old are you?" he repeated and the other narrowed his eyes at him.

"My personal business has nothing to do with you and is yet again, none of your business," he stated firmly.

"Well, your age isn't exactly your personal business, and I'd like to know more about you if possible," he grinned. There he was again contradicting him! And he dare try to look innocent doing it. The man was evil.

"Does it please you to piss me off?" he snapped.

"That wasn't my intention. Are you angry?"

Glare.

Grin.

"You're an idiot," he said, crossing his arms and turning away.

"So I've been told, but I still want to know," he admitted, still grinning. Shit, did this guy have to constantly look so flirtatious? If he had to look at the grin one more time he might resort to shoving the other over the edge of the building and risk the consequences of possibly murdering another student.

"Too bad," he answered. When was lunch going to end anyway? It felt like he'd been sitting there forever.

The blonde frowned this time, and Sasuke couldn't help but sigh in relief. Maybe he gave up. He lifted his can of coke and raised it to his lips to take a sip.

"So, do you like men or women?" and as soon as the liquid entered his mouth it was spat back out and all over the floor in front of him, some drops sliding down his chin. He wiped his mouth frantically, and turned to the other as if he was about to pull out a knife and jam it in between his eyes.

The blonde was grinning open mouthed now, fighting the urge to burst out into a fit of laughter. "What the fuck are you saying?" he asked, not liking how high his voice got, but the outburst didn't seem to faze the other.

"Hm, I just wanted to know. You know…for future references," he answered so nonchalant that it almost sent the Uchiha into blind rage. But instead he decided that getting up and leaving was the best course of action. Hell if he was going to get in trouble for beating the blonde into a bloody pulp.

"You're leaving?" and just then the sound of the bell could be heard. They stood still for a moment, one looking at the other and the other glaring at the door, refusing to meet the other's gaze.

"Hn," was his only response and he dusted himself off and adjusted his bag over his shoulder. He huffed, rushing towards the door and leaving without a single word or glance back at the other.

The blonde smiled this time, feeling that this school was much more interesting than he'd initially thought.

The next day, Sasuke went to school with a brighter attitude. Sure, he was still inwardly seething at the lack of attention h

* * *

e was getting and the thought of that anonymous blonde pissed him off, he still went to school smirking. Today he would figure out who his rival was and he would put the bastard in his place.

Yes, he was greatly pleased with the idea. So pleased that he happily entered his homeroom and even kissed Sakura fully on the lips (regretting it afterwards seeing as his lips were now stained with pink lip gloss that tasted disgusting), but nonetheless he was still beaming with joy. Sure, it may seem like he was being a sadistic bastard by gleefully contemplating his rival's torture, but he was a sadistic bastard, so how could you blame him?

Okay yeah, it really wasn't that serious, but to Sasuke it was like winning the world cup. Once he'd came to a conclusion the night before that he would illuminate his competition (and later kill that disturbed blonde) he felt as if a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Yes, things would work out splendidly.

"What's got you so excited today?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the kiss. Sasuke rarely ever took the initiative in kissing her, and most of the time she'd kissed him he seemed greatly displeased. So, you could imagine her surprise.

"Oh nothing," he chirped, again, completely out of character.

The bell rung and students fumbled into the class and to their seats.

Suddenly, Sasuke frowned at one of the students lazily walking in. He felt his good mood wash away into dread.

Oh God.

The blonde looked around, a group of students formed gawking and surrounding him.

Oh dear God.

"Oh look, it's the new student. I didn't know he was in our class," Sakura said, straightening up and fixing herself so that she'd look more…appealing? He suddenly felt the urge to kick the girl, but he didn't take his eyes off the blonde. He couldn't.

THIS was the guy he'd been searching for? THIS was the reason for his sudden lack of popularity among the students? He ground his teeth together. God, he couldn't describe how pissed he was! How did he not know! That stupid accent, and the unusually natural blonde hair and blue eyes! Urgh, he's so stupid! Why was he so stupid!

This can't really be happening. The two people he hated the most out of all (decided as of yesterday) were combined into one bastard? How could God give him such divine punishment? What did he do to deserve this?

He glared at the group of girls surrounding him only to look up and meet blue eyes staring back at him. The blonde grinned (that retarded sultry grin that Sasuke decided he hated with a passion) and winked. Oh God he winked! If only Sasuke could just punch him in the mouth.

The blonde looked down at the girls surrounding him and said something Sasuke couldn't quite hear over their obsessive squealing and made his way over towards the back of the class and into the seat beside Sasuke and the opposite side of Sakura.

Sasuke glared and kept his face forward, fully intent of ignoring the bastard.

"Hey Princess," he spoke leaning over his desk so that he could get closer to the raven. Dark eyes widened before settling on glaring into space. Though the change in facial expression didn't go unnoticed by the blonde and his grin only widened. "Hm, Lucky me, and here I was thinking I wouldn't see you again." With that he scooted his chair closer to Sasuke, leaning in so that his lips were only inches away from the other's ear and just as he was about to say something else a high pitched voice knocked him out of his thoughts and he leaned back to see who was on the other side of his 'Princess'. "Hm?" he raised an eyebrow, a bit annoyed with the interruption.

"I said, hi. You're new right?" the pink haired girl rolled her eyes playfully and gave him a flirtatious smile. The urge to kick his girlfriend was there yet again, and it didn't help when her speaking only caused the blonde to lean over his desk, allowing his chest to brush against him. The muscles he felt through the fabric only reminded him of the anger he felt towards the other and the fact that this was the very cause of his anguish. The guy even had more muscle than him!

"Oh, yeah I'm new," he answered, returning the look with a suggestive smirk of his own. God he was infuriating! Just then another bell rung, this time it was the late bell and the teacher came in seconds after, closing the door behind him. This didn't seem to bother the blonde though, since he just continued to press himself against the raven.

"I'm Sakura," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear, the teacher talking in the background.

"Cool," he glanced at Sasuke who just remained glaring up at the front of the class as if he was actually listening to the teacher. "I'm Naruto," he answered, this time not taking his eyes off Sasuke as if the girl wasn't even there. The raven's eyebrow twitched slightly at the name, and Naruto grinned successfully. He looked back at the pink haired girl and let his grin spread across his face "It's really nice to meet you Sakura," she blushed at the sound of her name.

This was ridiculous. The blonde was winning! He was letting him win! He growled under his breath as he spoke low enough so that only the blonde could hear (which wasn't too hard since he was significantly close) "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop hitting on my girlfriend." Hah! He smirked as the blonde let a frown take over his face. Yes, Sasuke could never lose to such an idiot.

"I'm sorry Princess, I hadn't known you could get so jealous," he whispered against the pale neck causing Sasuke to choke on his own breath.

And just like that the situation was flipped. Naruto was grinning and Sasuke was frowning…well more like glaring and contemplating murder. What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? Jealous? Him? Why would he be jealous?

"Naruto," the sound of their teacher's voice snapped then out of their silent battle. Well to Sasuke it was a battle, to Naruto it was more like a game.

"Hm?" he scooted back a few inches, not wanting to deal with questions as to why he was practically speaking into Sasuke's ear and gave the teacher an annoyed look. Yet again he was interrupted!

"You're new, so it'd be nice for you to introduce yourself to the class," he explained causing the blonde to let out an uninterested sigh. Sasuke on the other hand was still pissed and chose it wiser to lay his head in between his arms.

It was official. He hated life. The life that was once full of riches was now turned into hell by this blonde annoyance. He had to be the single most unbearable human being he'd ever met!

But he would not lose. Not to this bastard. There was no way he would let such a guy beat him!

* * *

As soon as the bell rung Sasuke made sure to get out of the class as soon as possible, completely ignoring his girlfriend's calls for him to wait as he through his bag over his should and stalked out without a single glance back. Though it didn't surprise him to find a second pair of feet quickly falling into beat with his; it just served to infuriate him even more.

A few people stopped in their tracks to gawk at then, others were in a short state of shock at seeing two gorgeous people walking together. It was slightly overwhelming. Although with each step Sasuke was just getting angrier and angrier. Why was that idiot following him anyway? Seeing that they were approaching his first period he finally stopped and turned to face the other (grinning as always).

"Did you want something?" he asked with false politeness and it was then that he noticed how short he was compared to the blonde. The idiot was nearly a head taller than him! Damn Europeans and their freakish height. This only pissed Sasuke off even more, and he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed with having to look up at the other.

"Not really. This is my first time going to classes here, so," he paused, pulling his schedule out and waving it in front of Sasuke's face "I was wondering if you might assist me in finding my next class," Sasuke glared, faintly wondering what the other had been doing yesterday, but let the thought slip his mind.

"Find it yourself," he decided and was about to turn into his class when he felt his hand being grabbed. He stopped and glared up at the other, half enraged and half in shock.

"Come on, If you don't show me I'll just sit here until the period's over," he suggested, looking slightly sincere, but Sasuke could see the mischievous look behind those seemingly innocent eyes.

"No," he said more firmly, and tried yanking his hand away, but it was to no avail. Damn that bastard! He growled and looked around to make sure they weren't drawing any attention before settling with glaring at the blonde.

"Please?" he asked, in a lower voice, a voice that Sasuke would rather die than admit was…hot. Curse that idiot.

"Fine, shut up and come on," he said snatching the schedule out of a tanned hand and pulling the blonde along, not realizing that they were still holding hands. The blonde grinned and let himself be pulled as Sasuke studied the schedule, looking up every now and then to make sure he wouldn't knock into anything or anyone, though the hallways were nearly empty by now.

"Thanks," he whispered, not really caring if he heard him or not. He grinned looking down at their hands and sped up a bit so that they were side by side, this giving him the perfect opportunity to intertwine their fingers.

Sasuke suddenly jumped at the feel of the other's hand and quickly shook his hand free stopping to glare at him once more. "What the fuck are you doing?" he growled and the other just shrugged as if the situation could be simply blown off. Then he grinned. Damn Sasuke wanted to punch him in the mouth.

"Well you didn't let go so I figured you wanted to hold hands," he said, shoving his now free hands into his pockets. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock at the statement, but also the realization that he was, in fact, the one holding onto the other's hand. He blushed. Uchiha's never blush and yet here he was looking like a little girl.

Fuck.

The bell rung, they were both late.

Sasuke took this chance to turn on his heals without another word and lead the blonde to his class. How in two days has this idiot made him feel: angry, self-conscious, surprised, frustrated, childish, flustered and now…defeated? He shook his head at his own thoughts and stopped as he found the door.

He turned and faced the blonde again, relieved when he wasn't met with another grin. Instead the blonde raised an eyebrow at him and looked almost worried.

Idiot.

He handed him his schedule and brushed past him without a second thought.

* * *

The week seemed to drag on slowly, and the weekend even slower, but yet again, it was Monday. Nothing much changed, though Naruto was feeling very irritated with his 'Princess'. The raven hasn't said anything to him since their little scene in the hallway and it was slightly agonizing. Sure he'd only met the boy a week prier, but if anything Naruto got what he wanted and he wanted Sasuke. Not to mention that pink haired girl was more than slightly infuriating. Why did Sasuke chose such a girl to be his girlfriend? She seems like the type of person Sasuke would be most likely to stay away from.

He sighed and watched as said boy entered their homeroom with the pink haired girl hanging onto his arm like a leech. He cursed under his breath and put on his normal cheery grin as she smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Sakura!" he said as they both took their usual seats. He looked at Sasuke who kept his eyes closed as he sat beside him.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" he shrugged, not taking his eyes off the raven. God, all he's been able to think about since they first met was getting into bed with him and the way the raven fit so nicely in his school uniform made it hard not to undress him with his eyes. He swallowed to wet his dry throat and smirked when he saw dark eyes opening to glance at him for a quick second. "…don't you think Naruto?" he looked up at the girl once more and cocked his head to the side. Was she talking that entire time?

"Hm?" he said, giving her his usual response and she sighed.

"Um, it's nothing," she huffed, giving up and looking towards the front of the class as the late bell rang. He shrugged and continued his checking-out-Sasuke time and, if he'd say so himself, this was definitely his favorite time of the day.

"Stop staring idiot," was the quiet response after about ten minutes of his staring and he grinned.

"So you're talking to me again?" he asked, leaning back in his seat, but not taking his eyes off the other for a moment.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I was _talking_ to you in the first place?" he said glaring back at him. The other shrugged.

"You're talking to me now," he insisted, pointing a finger lazily at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and looked back up at the lesson.

A few more minutes passed and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He slammed down his pencil and glared at the blonde smirking with such false innocence. "Do you mind?" he asked, not needing to say anymore and just continued to glare as a warning, 'Keep staring and you die'.

"Sorry Princess," he whispered and turned back to the lesson, feeling completely satisfied, even though he hadn't a clue what their teacher was talking about. Sasuke on the other hand was silently fuming at his new nickname and began writing down notes furiously.

Damn him.

* * *

Lunch time finally came, and yet again Sasuke had to find a place where he could successfully avoid the blonde. It seemed as if the blonde was here solely to make his life worse and worse. He'd already succeeded in taking his friends, his girlfriend, his popularity, and well…what else was important? And all this happened in the course of one week. He sighed, finding a spot in the back of the school behind a tree perfectly far from the source of his problems.

He'd hate to admit it but, he lost. The blonde won. And there was nothing he could do about it. He sat down, opening his can of soda and taking a small sip. This really sucks. To think Sasuke has been sunk from the top of the social latter to the very bottom.

"Hey," he jumped at the voice, but didn't bother to act too surprised. He knew it was coming; it was only a matter of time. He'd already come to terms with the fact that his life was going to be nothing but hell, so the spawn of Satan showing up was pretty inevitable.

"Are you following me now?" he asked, still gazing down at the grass under his feet.

"Yeah," the other answered simply and plopped down beside him.

"What do you want idiot?" he sighed.

"You seem to be upset Princess, may I ask why?" he inquired, but received a glare in return.

"Fuck off," and said and thought for a moment, "And stop calling me that ridiculous name."

"But you've never told me your name," he grinned, and Sasuke felt sick. He was right. Of course he was right. He's always fucking right! He cursed under his breath and looked away.

"Don't you have something more important to be doing?"

"Why are you dating Sakura?" he asked, completely ignoring the previous question. Sasuke blinked, thrown off by the sudden outburst and also the tense gaze Naruto was giving him.

"Why is that any of your concern?" he countered, a bit annoyed by the fact that he was ignored.

"It's not really, but I want to know," he said, not taking his eyes off him. Sasuke didn't say anything else and a second later he found himself unable to breathe through his mouth. His eyes widened for what seemed like the millionth time in the week he's known the blonde.

Damn him. And damn those soft lips. He looked from side to side, then back at the blonde, whose eyes remained open, staring at the Uchiha as if a challenge was just initiated. Sasuke just started back, fighting the urge to close his eyes and deepen the kiss. He didn't know if he should push the boy away or accept this challenge. Of course, a rational person would have freaked out the second this happened and shoved the blonde away without a moment's hesitation. But Sasuke was not a rational person.

Finally Naruto let his eyes drift closed once he was sure Sasuke wasn't going to pull away and took his lower lip in between his teeth. The other let out a soft noise from the shock of…well….he still wasn't sure what was going on.

Soon he found himself flat on his back with his so-called 'rival' lying on top of him and he finally let his eyes completely close. It was a bit awkward feeling someone kiss him so…fully, when the farthest thing he'd ever done was kiss Sakura for about three seconds before pulling away in disgust. Yes, the perfect Uchiha was a virgin, as tough as he built himself up to be, he had no idea what a real kiss felt like.

Well, now he did.

He shivered, feeling the cold, wet appendage digging in between his lips as it worked to force them apart and almost smirked. Yes, this was it. The moment he'd been waiting for. He could still win! Though he would never speak of doing such a thing, he felt that right now he could finally regain his pride! Though in actuality, his pride was weakening ever so slowly.

Sure, he was thinking irrationally, and yeah it would be a win only Naruto and he would be aware of, but it was enough to satisfy him with a reason to why he was enjoying this kiss so much, because saying that the blonde was turning him on would be too much for his pride to handle.

Finally giving up on trying to pry his lips apart, with a sigh of frustration the blonde simply went back to nibbling and sucking on the pale bottom lip. Sasuke gasped lightly at the feeling bubbling in the pit of his gut as a jolt of pleasure rinsed through him.

Using this as leverage the blonde finally had the access he needed and immediately shoved his tongue down the other's throat before he had a chance to fully close his mouth. And thus, a new battle began. Both tongues clashed violently, fighting to gain complete access to the other's mouth. After a while the blonde just gave up and let the Uchiha do whatever he wanted, which was the first time Sasuke could honestly say he was pleased with him.

Yep, Sasuke was being a complete fool, but right now he didn't care. Right now he was more focused on playing with the back of Naruto's mouth to notice the bell ringing from within the school, too busy focusing on the tan hands going under his shirt and the sensation of warm hands on his sides to realized who these hands actually belonged to, and too focused on the taller male's hips grinding against his to realize exactly what they were doing.

What were they doing anyway? Wasn't this the same guy that made his life hell for the past week; the same guy he vowed to 'annihilate', the same guy who he _hated_? Honestly, what the hell was going through his head? The idiot must have done something to him, cause never in his life had he ever acted so reckless, so utterly and completely shameless.

Suddenly, the hands that were recently roaming over his chest were now tugging at the buttons on his pants.

And finally, he realized everything.

His eyes shot up and he pushed the blonde off violently taking in a deep breath as his lips were finally released.

He really was an idiot.

Naruto blinked, the lust of the moment fading quickly as he saw Sasuke's horrified expression.

Shit.

He really hadn't meant to go that far. He just couldn't stand looking at those perfect lips. Those perfect lips that looked even more appetizing when swollen and red. He groaned.

Fuck.

He hadn't anticipated the outcome of his actions.

Sasuke jumped up, keeping his eyes far away from those hauntingly blue ones. What had he been thinking? He quickly tucked in his shirt and straightened his hair before picking up his stuff and dashing back towards the building. He didn't run; Uchiha's don't run away, but hell if he took his time.

The other simply sat there in the same spot, scratching his hair with a frustrated sigh.

God he was so stupid!

* * *

**Okay, I know I have other things to be updated, I know, but I couldn't help myself really. I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, I really like hearing peoples thoughts, good or bad. **

**Thanks, I'll try to update everything soon... I think...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, second chapter! I'm so excited, though a bit perturbed I can actually think of stuff for this story but none of the others, but I'm almost finished with the Sweet Addiction chapter and the second chapter to An Idiots Plan, so yeah, waiting on some more ideas to pop into my head. Also, I'd like to thank you for the reviews; very sweet. **

**Inspirational Music: Ring Ding Dong**

**Please enjoy.

* * *

**

Sasuke grew up thinking that the world was his. Yes, the world. He was the type of spoiled brat who was given whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it, no matter the circumstances. If he thought it looked neat, he got it. End of discussion.

For Itachi it was the same. People bent over backwards just to please him. He was just as beautiful as Sasuke, if not even more stunning to gaze at. He was more than perfection, a work of art even.

He let his eyes drift from the article he was reading to the clock. It was only 10 in the morning, giving him at least four hours before Sasuke would be home, and then another two hours for his parents to arrive from their business meeting in France.

He sighed; he really did prefer to be alone. His brother was too much of a whiner. He complained about absolutely everything, and for what? Itachi didn't understand. It all just seemed so pointless to him. He went back to his paper and flipped to the second page before straightening it back out.

One

Two

Three

SLAM!

He jumped; thanking the gods no one was around to see him do something so embarrassing and whipped around to glare at the door.

"_Sasuke?_" He straightened himself up on the couch and watched as the younger raven angrily kicked off his shoes. Why was he home so early dammit? Itachi glared harder, waiting for his younger brother to turn to him with an explanation. That or have his face ripped off, which was what Itachi was dangerously close to doing.

Sasuke then took the initiative in looking up and returning the glare with a deadly look of his own. He wasn't in the mood for this, and if he knew he wouldn't get his ass kicked in the end he might've punched the older boy in the face. He took a deep breath and looked away, heading towards the stairs.

"I don't feel well," was the only answer he gave before jogging up the steps, not prepared to hear what his brother would say. And, to be honest, that wasn't exactly a lie. He wasn't feeling well. You could even say he felt like shit right about now.

Itachi didn't take his eyes off the boy, waiting until he heard a door slam for him to continue his previous actions.

Damn little brothers.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki never thought he'd be in this position. Okay yeah, he's done some pretty stupid shit in his life. Well, he's done _a lot _of stupid shit in his life. But, none of them had as bad of a result as this.

The raven beauty was avoiding him, and if there was one thing the young Uzumaki hated the most was to be avoided; especially when the person doing the avoiding happened to be the main topic of all his thoughts and desires.

But that was why he was an idiot. He was an idiot who made rash decisions without thinking about the consequences.

Kissing Sasuke probably wasn't the best plan of action. Of course at the time it was jizz worthy, but now, he felt like shit.

He propped his arm up on his elbow and rested his face against his palm to gaze at the Uchiha. The bastard had even switched his seat to the other side of the classroom. He huffed. This was seriously starting to get on his nerves. It had only been three days since the kiss and the other's behavior was driving him crazy!

He tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk as his eyes moved from the raven to the clock. There was another five minutes before class would end. He had to talk to him. If anything he couldn't have the bastard hating him. He sighed, why was he so stupid?

He let his eyes rest on the younger boy once again. He couldn't stop looking at him. He felt almost obsessed with him, especially after such an intoxicating kiss. That long pale neck and how smooth and delicious it looked, and how his school uniform gripped his body oh so nicely. It was a sight hard to look away from.

A low growl escaped his lips, as he felt his pants becoming tighter. This seemed to be happening more and more often. It was like he was a virgin again. God he hated being like this. He always got what he wanted, and right now he wanted Sasuke.

At first it was just a simple attraction. He only wanted to get to know the guy, maybe sleep with him once or twice, or four times, but now he felt like he wanted to rush over to the little pricks desk, rip his clothes off and ram himself inside the smaller male. It was insane. When the hell did he get to be like this? Maybe it was the thought of being rejected. Hell, Naruto couldn't remember a time where someone actually said no to him.

Not to be arrogant, but nobody could deny his sex appeal; even men.

The bell rung, shit it felt like he'd been daydreaming forever.

He watched as the raven haired boy got up alongside Sakura who both made their way towards the door. At this moment, he'd forgotten about the unusual tightness in his lower region and ran after them. Why? Because, once again, he's an idiot.

"Sasuke wait!" he called just as they had gotten out the door. Sakura turned around and smiled, her usual flirtatious smile, but for some reason, it seemed to annoy him even more than usual. Sasuke simple turned around to glare at him, a glare that almost made Naruto run away. Almost.

"Uh, hey Sakura," he faked a pleasant grin. "Can I have a moment with Sasuke?" she tilted her head to the side and gave him a strange look before shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

"Of course, _anything _for you," God she was so shameless. Naruto found himself frowning a bit at the statement.

He watched as the pink haired girl skipped away happily, not before giving Sasuke a light kiss on the cheek, which made Naruto recoil in disgust, before letting his eyes go back to the bastard who was now turning to leave.

"Wait Sasuke!" he grabbed his arm and forced the other to look at him.

Sasuke snatched his arm away and crossed them both over his chest to fix Naruto with a dark look. The blond gulped and tried to ease the mood with a hesitant grin, but Sasuke looked like he wasn't willing to be bargained with.

"So you know my name now?" he snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm. It was almost like he was going to lash out and punch him. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Eh, look Sasuke, I really don't want you to be angry at me like this," he said honestly. He actually felt nervous. It was a very rare occasion that anyone saw him like this. He cleared his throat, "I like talking to you and stuff," he shrugged, trying to make everything seem a bit more normal.

"You like pissing me off," he corrected and was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed both of his arms and pressed him against one of the lockers behind him. It wasn't forceful, he just hated that he kept trying to walk away from him. A few students gave them an odd look before going into their classes which made Sasuke's cheeks heat up considerably. The blonde definitely had a knack for embarrassing him.

"Sasuke, I don't see why we can't talk… you know, get to know each other…and stuff. I don't know…" he trailed off. Why was the little prick so hard to reason with? He really didn't know what he was saying now.

The raven's eyes drifted off to stare down the hallways that were nearly empty. Why did this idiot always manage to make him late?

He looked down at the blonde, attempting to look at the floor but finding his eyes drawn to a mysterious bump on the front of the blonde's pants. He let out a silent gasp and looked up at the blonde with a look of sheer disgust.

"You're really are the most shameful human being I've ever met," he roughly shoved the hands off his arms and began to move towards his next class.

Naruto blinked, and then looked down only to feel heat rise to his cheeks.

"No wait, Sasuke, that's…that's not what I meant," he fumbled over his words, as he clumsily chased after the raven, but Sasuke wasn't open for anything at this point and was now walking into his class and slamming the door violently. He could even hear the shocked voices from inside.

He sighed, maybe he should try a different strategy… he looked down at himself. Fuck, he should probably not think about the boy beforehand either. Didn't want the bastard to think he was a _complete_ pervert.

He turned; his hands stuffed in his pockets and made his way towards the men's room.

* * *

If Sasuke was pissed before, he was beyond furious now. How dare that idiot! Hadn't he had enough of humiliating Sasuke?

He glared at his classmates who all looked shocked by the impact of the door being slammed. He didn't care. He just stomped angrily to his seat in the back.

"Someone's in a bad mood," a silver haired teen inquired from beside him. He didn't bother to look over at the other. He knew his "friend" would just keep talking regardless. "So what, who are you mad at this time? That blonde dude again? What was that guy's name anyway?" the older boy rubbed his chin thoughtfully, fully aware that his rambling was getting on the raven's nerves. It almost seemed like a hobby to get the Uchiha riled up. "Nemu… Naraki? No…Nabari!" he snapped his fingers enthusiastically.

"Would you shut up already!" he nearly shouted, and Suigetsu simply smirked, leaning back in his chair feeling accomplished.

"So it was him huh?" Sasuke let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he up and strangled the idiot. Why did he even agree to become friends with the asshole anyway? He couldn't remember…

"So what did he do this time eh?" he persisted, and the raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"This is none of your business," didn't the guy know when he wanted to be left alone? He felt himself regretting telling the boy about his "dilemma". Ever since then he continuously pestered him about the subject, feeling obligated to know everything that was going on in the little mini-war between the raven and the blonde haired God. At least that's how he puts it.

Luckily though, that's all that was said, and Suigetsu soon found ogling a student with a particularly large rack more interesting than delving into his friend's personal life. Sasuke was, for once, grateful that the silver haired devil was a pervert.

Then again, he didn't like how his thoughts went back to the blonde idiot. He was so insufferable! Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Wasn't that stupid kiss enough for him? It was almost like the blonde's sole purpose in being here was to take everything away from him: his popularity, his friends, (almost) his girlfriend, his eating spot, and his fucking sanity for God's sake! He was starting to feel a bit warn out.

And also…

He couldn't help but think about the kiss every now and then, and that is what really set him off. Every time he saw a kiss, he thought of Naruto. Every time he heard the word "Kiss" he thought of Naruto. Every time Sakura kissed him, he thought about how much better it was kissing Naruto! It was all about fucking Naruto. Even if he were to see a fucking plate he thought of the dammed blonde, and that's how he knew he was going crazy!

He sighed and laid his head down in between his arms. How did things get so fucked up for him? It was like, one day he was living in his own world. A world he and he alone ruled. Now it was like Naruto was some alien, and everybody wanted to know about the alien. Everybody wanted the alien to know them. Everybody was so obsessed with the damn alien, and so they leave Sasuke and start worshipping who? The bastard alien, that's who, and then what does the alien do to spite the ruler? He ruins his life and makes sure to take everything he can away from him.

Okay, Sasuke could admit that analogy was a bit twisted, but he didn't care. He felt like his life had gone to hell and he was becoming, dare he say it, a…commoner.

He cringed at the word and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

How could he be brought down to such low standards? How could he let the blonde do this to him? Hadn't he sworn to annihilate the idiot? Where did his fighting spirit go? It was seriously depressing.

Soon enough, he found himself falling asleep, still thinking about how stupid he'd been to let the blonde win.

He had to get the blonde back…he just didn't know how.

* * *

"What's up hot stuff," Kiba said, announcing his presence and sliding himself and his tray of food in front of the moping blonde.

Naruto lifted his head only to spare the brunette a small grin before letting his gaze drift back to a certain someone; the same certain someone who had him skipping class to jerk off in the bathroom. Twice.

"What's up now? Man, you've been out of it all week," Kiba sighed when the European simply shrugged. They'd only been friends for almost two weeks and already he felt like he was becoming extremely close to the blonde. The first day they met he realized they had more in common than most friends he'd known since elementary school. Now, the blonde seemed to be lost in thought and drifting off into space. To be honest, it kind of worried him a bit. "What are you looking at?" he leaned forward and let his eyes follow the blonde's.

"Sasuke," he answered honestly. No point in lying.

Kiba looked back over at him a little thrown off by the statement, but shrugged. "What are you bothering with that prick for?" yeah, he didn't like Sasuke. Why? He honestly didn't know. Just, the first time they met freshmen year he gave him this 'I'm better than you, fall to your feet and worship me bitch' vive and it only served to tick him off.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, curious to why Kiba seemed so turned off by the thought. Turned off and Sasuke just didn't go together.

"Why not?"

Kiba shrugged and stuffed his mouth full of fries, "He's just a little too stuck up for my taste." Naruto almost laughed at the statement.

"Well, I didn't ask for your 'taste' you mutt," he joked, kicking his friend lightly under the table. Kiba chuckled, his mouth still full of fries. Naruto shook his head and resumed his previous activities.

Sasuke was sitting at a table on the complete opposite side of the cafeteria. It was pretty odd to see him actually eat in the cafeteria. It seemed almost like ever since he'd met Sasuke the raven hadn't wanted to go to, what Naruto presumed to be, his normal spot on the roof. Instead the Uchiha decided to sit with three other delinquents who honestly didn't look worthy of his presence. Not that Naruto cared who Sasuke chose to hang around with, but those three (despite being hot) seemed crude and intimidating. Though Naruto could admit, Sasuke almost…fit in with them.

It actually surprised Naruto when he saw him hanging around with, people whom were claimed to be, the notorious trio. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Sasuke only being friends with them because they were attractive. It almost seemed too possible.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked his tray already almost clean.

Naruto shook his head and looked back over at the brunette, "Just thinking about something."

"Honestly Naruto," Kiba sighed and shook his head. "Don't tell me you want to bag Uchiha…"

"That was pretty much the plan," Kiba's face dropped, feeling a bit disgusted by the thought. Envisioning two dudes going at it wasn't really the tip of the iceberg. Breast, Kiba liked breast and vagina, and it was going to stay that way! Yeah, he joked around with his friends, but sex…with another guy? No.

"That's sick dude," he said, leaning on his elbow and pointing his fork at the blonde accusingly. Naruto couldn't help it and let himself laugh, leaning back and holding his stomach enthusiastically. Kiba soon followed suit, leaning forward and letting out a loud bark of laughter.

The blonde straightened himself up, turning to glance at the Uchiha.

God he really was obsessed.

* * *

Seventh period had finally ended, and Sasuke found himself feeling very relieved. He could go home, and get away from all his problems, most of them surrounding the blonde.

He sighed and threw his bag over his shoulder, before quickly exiting his class before Suigetsu and Karin had a chance to grab him and offer him, for the thousandth time, to come over and smoke pot with them. Again he had to wonder why they were friends.

Soon after he'd turned a corner out of the school's campus he heard footsteps following close behind. He stiffened when he saw a flash of blonde.

"What are you doing idiot?" he asked in an almost defeated tone, but there was still an ounce of force that could be heard.

"Following you," the other answered. Sasuke could say that he hated the other's honesty, did he have no shame? Of course not, if he did that would just make Sasuke's life easier.

"Is this some sort of confession to being a stalker?" he asked, almost jokingly. Naruto shrugged, his hands snuggled into his pockets.

"Maybe," he looked over at the pale boy. He hadn't ever seen the boy look so relaxed around him, and that was saying something since the raven was still a bit tensed up.

"You're unbelievable," he sighed. Naruto smirked, feeling a bit of weight lift from his shoulders. At least he wasn't being barked at.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Who said anything about that?" the raven looked at him and smirked at the blonde's frown and for some reason, that look gave Naruto a warm feeling. He liked this Sasuke a hell of a lot better.

Naruto shrugged, "So where are we going?" he looked ahead at the students walking the same path down the sidewalk.

"_We _are not going anywhere. _I _on the other hand, am going home," he answered, the amusement in his voice never wavering. For a moment, Naruto had to question the situation. Just this morning the raven was acting like Naruto was the scum of the Earth. Now, he was acting like they were buddies, and actually joking around? It was just…odd. No, he was up to something.

"Ah, home sounds nice," Naruto sighed, lifting his arms to intertwine his fingers behind his head.

"Who's to say I'm inviting you?"

"Who's to say I want to come over? Maybe I just want to walk you home," he grinned over at the raven who found himself at a temporary loss of words.

"Sure," he said and then rolled his eyes for emphases.

They walked in silence for a few moments, the blonde with his eyes closed peacefully and the raven stealing glances at the blonde. He could admit he hadn't expected the blonde to actually follow him to his home, but he supposed this could play into his little plan.

To Sasuke, a new battle had been issued. Yes, Naruto may have won the first battle, but God dammit Sasuke couldn't take the thought of losing, and for once Suigetsu had actually given him some helpful advice during lunch.

'Why not lead the blonde on?' It was ingenious; a revelation even! He would've never guessed that idiot could actually come up with something so helpful and cunning. So what was Sasuke going to do you ask? He was going to play into the blonde's little games, and why? Because he wanted to win God dammit! He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's never lose. It was a rule of thumb ladies and gentlemen.

"Sorry about earlier," the blonde suddenly blurted out, knocking the raven out of his musing. "Eh, I really didn't mean what I said like that," he chuckled and looked over at the Uchiha for a response.

"I know," the other chirped.

"So what? You freaked out for nothing earlier?" the blonde then crossed his arms and slumped over almost like a child.

"No, I still think you are shameless, and a perverted stalker," he pointed out, and Naruto almost laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you like it," he argued and Sasuke couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Oh?" he inquired making Naruto grin.

"Yeah Princess," Sasuke cringed at the name, and instead of snapping at the blonde he simply looked away and stared at the path ahead of him. His neighborhood would be coming up pretty soon.

He looked over at the blonde again, who had stuffed his hands back into his pockets. He sighed and turned another corner, finally reaching his neighborhood.

"Ah, you live in the rich kids houses huh?"

"Is there something wrong with being wealthy?" he asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Why? He didn't know.

"No, I just expected it," he grinned again, and Sasuke felt himself already wanting to wipe that look off the older male's face. Did the blonde only have the ability to look flirtatious? It was so infuriating.

To be honest, Naruto never thought that following Sasuke home would actually work. He had only been planning on talking to him a little and maybe trying to patch up things from…well he didn't exactly want to leave off on the boner incident. Of course, this was fine too.

"Is this it?" he asked, looking up at the large house. It wasn't really a mansion, but hell it was damn close to it.

"Yeah," and with that, they both made their way up the driveway. Once they'd reached the door Sasuke turned around, and crossed his arms, giving Naruto an unreadable look. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him once nothing was said. They just stood there, starring at each other.

"Well?" Naruto asked, sounding a bit amused.

"I said you weren't invited," Sasuke pointed out and smirked at Naruto. God he was such an asshole.

Naruto frowned, "You can be evil Princess," he said, still frowning.

"I did warn you, did I not?" he turned to unlock the door. "I'll see you later, I guess," once the door opened he turned to give a small wave, but instead was pulled into a short hug.

This…wasn't expected.

"See ya, Princess," and then he was gone. Before Sasuke even realized it the blonde had already made it down the long driveway and back onto the sidewalk. That was very…strange to say the least. He shook his head. He should have expected something like that from that idiot.

* * *

"Sasuke, wake up. Please, you're going to be late," the youngest Uchiha grumbled incoherently under the covers before kicking them off violently. The old maid smiled pleasantly, brushing off the dirty looks thrown her way. "Come on now, get up. Breakfast is waiting," She bent down and grabbed the fallen covers, before scooting him gently off the bed so she could re-make them.

A pale hand went up to pull a few locks out of his face as he left towards the bathroom connecting both his and Itachi's room. Yawning as he slipped into the cold room he skipped off the tiled floor to one of the warmer rugs placed in front of the sink. Sighing he went through his morning routines. First was a shower, then teeth, then five minute inspection (no settling for less than perfection) then is was back into his room to fetch his newly washed uniform that was placed neatly on his bed (most likely by the old maid). Once his clothes were on he went back to the bathroom where his brother was now standing in front of the mirror brushing his teeth.

Standing beside the older, but slightly shorter, male he slid his fingers through his hair, attempting to prop it up in its usual style. He glanced over at his brother, feeling eyes watching him, he paused in his movements.

"What?" he bit out, feeling uncomfortable with being watched like this, especially when the person doing it is also brushing their teeth. It was just too creepy.

A moment passed and Sasuke continued to stare at his brother as the older male spit out the remainder of his toothpaste before wiping his mouth with one of the towels placed over the shower.

"You've got a visitor, care to explain?" the younger of the too looked a bit taken back by this as he waited for further explanation. Nothing else was said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he decided and turned to leave, forgetting about his unfinished hair that was now laying uncomfortably against his neck and shoulders, only a few parts naturally sticking up in the back.

Although, despite what he said, curiosity quickly got the best of him as he paced himself down the long stairway and into the living. No one was there.

So he ventured into the kitchen, hearing a few low voices, one sounding like his mother and the other sounding oddly like the bane of his existence.

He peaked in through the sliding door, trying not to make himself known, but alas, a mother's instincts always had to kick in and kick him in the balls.

"Ah, sweetie, why didn't you tell me you had such a charming young man as your friend?" she gave her youngest the brightest smile she could muster before motioning him to come join them. Charming really didn't seem to fit Naruto, Sasuke thought more on the lines of…demonic? Satan's first born maybe.

He grumbled and took the seat closer to his mother and further from the blonde. "What are you doing here?" he spat out, grabbing one of the plates of food in front of him and taking a small bite out of his toast.

"I live down the corner, thought maybe I'd walk you to school," Naruto grinned, and Sasuke could swear he saw him wink at him, but Mikoto seemed too oblivious to notice it or her sons discomfort.

"You two should get going soon," she got up and kissed Sasuke on the forehead, making him look away from the blonde's amused eyes. He swore, one day he would punch the blonde right in the mouth.

"Whatever, come on idiot," leaving the rest of his breakfast on the counter, he grabbed his bag off of the floor and went towards the front door to slip on his shoes.

"Nice family," Naruto said following suit. Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"Shut up," he then swung the door open and stepped through, leaving Naruto to close the door behind him.

"You're hair looks nice like that," he commented, poking the side of the raven's head. A pale hand quickly came up to slap the offending hand away before another glare was sent towards the blonde.

"I said shut up," he insisted stepping to the side to create more distance.

"Don't tell me you're mad at me again," the blonde frowned.

"I never said I stopped being mad. You assumed," he pointed, before readjusting the bag over his shoulder.

"So mean, are you always like this Princess?"

"Are you ever going to call me by my name?" he countered and the European simply grinned. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable."

* * *

**Urgh, this chapter is so short. I'm sorry. I will try to update more often. I found my inspiration through a depressing experience so I feel like this chapter isn't as good as it could've been, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. I don't mean to disappoint you if I did. Please review; your thoughts are greatly appreciated. **

**Next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
